In broadband service provider networks, such as cable and fiber optic broadband networks, the streaming of nonlinear digital video, such as digital video provided by a video-on-demand (VOD) service, a digital video recorder (DVR), service, etc., induces extra network load. For example, such network load can be in the form of increased bandwidth utilization on the broadband access medium (e.g., the cable access medium, the fiber optic access medium, etc.). Increased bandwidth utilization can become especially problematic for smart subscriber sites, such as smart subscriber residences, with multiple media devices capable of streaming digital video simultaneously. When bandwidth utilization on the broadband access medium reaches the point of congestion, digital video streaming may suffer packet loss, resulting in quality of service degradation and an associated poor subscriber experience.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.